Romance in Dreamland
by Boolia
Summary: Dedede orders up Chuchu to destroy Kirby. However, instead of fighting, the two fall in love with each other which makes Dedede furious. Can love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

Romance in Dreamland

Chapter 1

"And they lived happily ever after." Tiff finished, closing her copy of _Snow Sparkle and the Seven Lawn Gnomes._ Iro, Spikehead, Fololo, Falala and Honey clapped and clapped. They were all under a shady tree just outside of town with Tuff and Kirby. Tuff looked like he was disappointed with the story.

"_Poyo, poyo!"_ Kirby cheered.

"That was the most romantic story I ever heard!" Honey said. "Read it again Tiff!" Tiff stood up from the shady spot under the tree and put the book away in her bag and strapped it onto her shoulders.

"Sorry." She told her. "But it's getting late. Tuff and I have to get back for dinner. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

""_Aw!"_ Honey pouted. "But I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Well, you're going to have to." Iro explained.

"Phooey."

"So, Tuff, did you like it?" Spikehead asked him.

_"Humph_!" Tuff said. "The ending could be better." Spikehead looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The ending was way too romantic and stuff. I wanted more action! Not have it end all lovey dovey."

"But Tuff." Fololo told him. "If he didn't kiss her, she wouldn't have woken up and she wouldn't be with her true love."

_"True love, poo love_! Who needs it?" Tuff scoffed. Everybody gasped. "It's just silly girly-girl stuff, that's what it is!"

"That's not true!" Falala snapped.

_"Yeah!"_ Fololo added. "Everybody needs it, to make life worthwhile and to spend it with that one special someone they care for the most." With that Fololo grabbed onto Falala's hands. Falala did the same with him.

_"Aw, Fololo_." Falala said. "You know what love is all about!"

"I sure do, and I have you to thank you for that!"

_"Aw_!" Falala blushed.

_"Whatever_, I can live without it." Tuff sniffed.

"But you won't be happy." Honey piped up.

"That's right." Iro said. "Mom said meeting dad was the best thing that ever happened to her." Tuff looked mad at Honey.

_"Yes I will be happy_, you don't need love to survive!"

_ "Oh Tuff_," Tiff sighed. "You will learn when you're older." Tuff looked at his sister.

"No I _won't!_ No one needs love! Love _stinks_!" He looked at Kirby. "Right, Kirby?" Kirby hesitated for a moment then agreed happily, not knowing what he was agreeing to,

_"Poyo!"_ Tuff looked back at Tiff.

_"See_? Kirby agrees with me." Tiff just smiled.

"That's because he's Kirby." She explained. "He'll agree to just about anything."

"_Poyo!_" Kirby agreed.

"Well, that's true, I guess. But Kirby still agrees with me that love stinks and is a big waste of time." This made Tiff mad.

"Oh _grow up_, will you Tuff?" Tiff shouted.

_"Fine_, I _will_ grow up, but love still stinks. I will never _ever_ fall in love with anybody and neither will Kirby!" He looked at the star warrior. "Come on Kirby. Let's go before we get cooties."

_"Poyo_!" And with that, Kirby followed Tuff who stormed off to the castle. Tiff sighed.

"Oh Tuff, someday you'll learn."

Kirby has been invited to Tiff and Tuff's place for dinner that night. They all were eating Sushi and Clams. They were all waiting for Sir Ebrum. Tuff was getting impatient. Kirby was drooling over the food; he could hardly wait to start eating!

_"Mooooom_?" Tuff asked her. "Can we _eat_ now?"

"I already told you darling." Lady Like told her son. "We can't eat until your father gets here."

"But that'll take _forever_!"

"Dad better hurry." Tiff pointed out. She looked at the star warrior. "Or Kirby will suck it all up."

"Yeah mom." Tuff added. "Tiff has a point there. Kirby tends to do that."

"Relax darlings," Lady Like said to them. "I'm sure your father will be here any moment." Tuff groaned.

"This is like waiting for _Christmas!_ Will dad ever come?" His mom snickered a little.

Suddenly, they all heard the door open and close. They all looked up. It was Sir Ebrum! He looked tired as he put his hat and coat away on the coat and hat rack. He sighed as he sat in the empty spot next to his wife.

"Anything wrong dear?" Lady Like wanted to know.

"Oh it's nothing dear." Sir Ebrum assured her. "The king had made me run ragged doing errand after errand is all." He then smiled. "But on the bright side at least I get to come home to the people I love."

"At least now we get to eat!" Tuff exclaimed. "I'm _starving_!" He was about to eat when all of a sudden Kirby opened his mouth and sucked in Tuff's plate along with all the others. He was satisfied when he was all done.

"_Poyo!"_ He said innocently. Tuff sighed and laid his head on the table.

"I knew it was all too good to be true." He said.

"Kirby might have sucked up our dinner for the millionth time," Sir Ebrum spoke up. "But I know one thing he'll _never_ be able to suck up." Lady Like looked at her husband.

"What's that darling?"

_"This_." With that Sir Ebrum kissed his wife on the cheek. Lady Like blushed.

"Oh honey, not in front of the children." But the two began kissing each other in seconds. Tiff and Kirby looked happy at the sight while Tuff looked utterly disgusted.

_"Mom, dad!"_ He cried "Not at the _table_! It's bad enough that Kirby sucked up all our food, and now this? _Ugh, sick_! I think I just lost my appetite."

That night, King DeDeDe was ordering a monster from Nightmare Enterprises. DeDeDe was in his throne. His mallet was next to him. Escargoon, who was beside him, rubbed his sleepy snail eyes

"Do we_ have_ to order a monster _now_, sire?" He said and yawned. "Can't we do it in the morning?"

"No can do!" DeDeDe answered. "We gotta do it now so tomorrow that pink pest will be long gone before the sun comes up."

"Well, can you make it quick? I got to get my beauty rest."

"If all you need is rest, why are you with me then? I don't need you. I am inde…inde…_umm,_ hey Escargoon, what's that word when you are capable to do stuffs on your own?"

_"Independent_?"

_"Exactly_! I'm…uh… _that_ word."

"To see what you're up to I guess. But I'm so tired, I think I might fall asleep in here."

"_Hmmm,_ I can wake you up!" With that, DeDeDe pressed the button on the armrest, jumped down, grabbed his mallet and was about to wail it on the snail. Escargoon immediately shook himself awake.

_"No, wait, wait!"_ He shouted, stopping the king. "I'm up, I'm up! Just please don't wail on me." DeDeDe put down his mallet next to his throne and sat back down. The N.M.E. Sales guy appeared on screen then. He was in his pajamas and wore a nightcap.

"Hello your highness." He greeted. "Good thing you called. I was about to call it quits. What can I do for you this late at night?"

"I need a monster!" The sales guy yawned.

"Of course you do!"

"What do you have?"

"Well, I have a really cute monster named Chuchu."

"Cute you say? How cute are we talkin' about?"

"Yes. She's a real cutie pie. Cute as a teddy bear. As a baby teddy bear. But if you want her, why don't you call again in the morning and I'll send her over?" DeDeDe pounded the armrest with his fist.

"I want her _now_!" He commanded. "Get a new bed buddy."

_ "Great!_ All I need is your money." DeDeDe snarled.

"I'll give you the money later, just give me the monster!"

"Okay then, but I doubt it!" And with that, the ordering machine did its thing. In the monster chamber, appeared a pink blob with a large red bow on its head.

_"Chuchu!"_ It greeted. DeDeDe and Escargoon came closer to it.

"What is it?" The king wanted to know.

"It looks like a pink blob with a bow." Escargoon observed.

"This is Chuchu." The sales guy answered. "She can stick to ceilings and can climb up walls. She can grab things with her tentacles. She may look sweet and cute, but I wouldn't get her mad if I were you." The king gently picked up Chuchu and smiled.

"_Chuchu,"_ He stated. "It's late. Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" Escargoon looked shocked.

_ "What_? But highness, I thought you wanted Kirby gone before the sun rises." DeDeDe sneered at him.

"Well, I changed my mind, okay?" He looked back at Chuchu with a smile. "Besides, I will not want anything to happen to a cutie pie like her." He started talking baby talk to Chuchu. "No I won't, no I won't." Chuchu didn't look thrilled.

"Chuchu." She said as she was being rubbed by the king's cheek. Escargoon then snatched her away.

_ "Stop it! _You're _scaring _her! I'll take her to sleep in my room." Chuchu didn't look too thrilled with this idea either.

"_Chuchu._"

DeDeDe then clobbered Escargoon with his mallet. Escargoon, dizzily, dropped Chuchu. DeDeDe grabbed her.

_"I'm_ the king!" he barked. "Therefore, _I _get to decide who she sleeps with and tonight it's going to be _me, understand_?"

"Yes, your highness!" And with that, the snail collapsed to the floor. King DeDeDe left with Chuchu.

"Come on Chuchu," He told her. "Yer coming with good ol' King DeDeDe."

_"Chuchu_."

Behind a pillar, Sword and Blade has been spying on the whole thing.

"We better tell Mata Knight right away." Sword told Blade. Blade nodded, mumbling. After that, the knights were off.

DeDeDe fluffed up his pillow and put it back on his bed. He and Chuchu were in DeDeDe's bedroom. He was in his PJs and wore his nightcap. He put Chuchu on the now fluffed pillow.

"There you are!" He smiled. "Nice and comfy. Well, good night!" And with that the king went to sleep.

Chuchu looked around. She saw the window open and smiled as she made her escape.

Outside, Waddle Dees marched around with spears. They were about to attack Chuchu when the pink blob winked at them.

_"Chuchu_!"" Instantly the Waddle Dees stopped and looked at her. She then went on her way.

Ten minutes later, she was tired! She stopped.

_"Chuchu_." She _had_ to find somewhere to sleep for the night! She looked around. Nothing. She sighed.

_"Chuchu."_ Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw it! The perfect resting spot; a shady spot under a tree. And water was next to it for when she gets thirsty. The blob brightened up.

"_Chuchu_!" She cheered and raced under the tree. She then laid down comfortably and fell asleep.

The next morning Kirby awoke to singing. He stretched his arms, and then looked around.

"_Poyo_?" He wondered out loud. He hopped down from his tree and looked in the window to see if it was Tokkori. It wasn't, the bird was still sleeping in the comfy bed. Kirby then heard the singing again.

"_Poyo_?" It was coming from the bushes. He went to the bushes and pulled them back. He looked around, then focused on the where the singing was coming from. It was Chuchu!

_"Chuchu, chu, chu, chu_." Chuchu sang. Kirby was mesmerized by the song. He never heard someone sing so beautifully before.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby now had hearts in his eyes. He was in love with DeDeDe's new monster!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pink star warrior ran to the monster.

_"Poyo_!" He called. Chuchu stopped singing and looked at Kirby.

_"Chuchu?"_ She wondered out loud. Kirby stopped when he was near.

"_Poyo!_" Chuchu smiled. Kirby then saw a lone apple on a tree near then. He then got an idea. He went to the tree and begun sucking. The apple flew down to him in the wind. When the apple was close enough, he stopped.

_"Poyo_!" He was about to chow down on the apple when he saw Chuchu staring at him.

_"Chu?"_ Kirby looked at the apple then at the pink blob a few times. He now had a decision to make eat this whole apple by himself or share his food. He sighed and split the apple in two. He handed the other piece to Chuchu who took it proudly.

"_Chuchu!"_ She munched it down. Kirby smiled and chowed down on his.

_"Escargoon!"_ King DeDeDe said, looking through binoculars on the castle balcony. "Look at this."

"_What_?" The snail asked. He looked through the binoculars and gasped.

"My, my," He observed. "It seems that Kirby has a crush on our new monster." DeDeDe looked confused.

_"Crush_?" He wanted to know. "What does that mean?" Escargoon looked at him.

"It means Kirby has feelings for her."

"What kind of feelings? _Hatred_? I hope it's hatred!" The snail shook his head.

"Afraid not your majesty."

"Then what is it?" Escargoon sighed.

"You're not going to like this. Kirby loves Chuchu and Chuchu might like him back."

_"WHAT?_ That can't be."

"It is what it is sir."

"Then I _forbid_ it; I forbid it to happen." Escargoon looked at him like he was nuts.

"But sire, love is an emotion. You can't really _forbid_ it. It just comes naturally." DeDeDe looked mad and bonked the snail on the head.

"I don't _care_!" He shouted. "Kirby and my little monster are _not _going to fall in love with each other." He then looked determined. "Kirby's heart will be crushed… hard-core!"

_"What_?" Tiff asked Metaknight. They were all in Tiff and Tuff's apartments. Metaknight haf just told them the news. "Are you sure? You've got to be _bluffing_! Tell me you're bluffing!"

"_Tiff."_ Metaknight told her. "You know by now that I do not bluff. Sword told me everything and I have trained him and Blade not to bluff around me."

"So it _is_ true, isn't it?" Metaknight nodded.

"That's what Sword told me and I trust him." He then left mysteriously with a latin guitar chord. Tiff and Tuff just watched in shock as he departed. Tuff then angrily kicked a pillow.

"I can't _believe_ it!" He shouted. "I thought he was my friend! Why did he go and _betray_ me like this?"

_"Now Tuff_," Tiff warned. "Take it easy. Let's just go and tell him that Chuchu is a monster and that she's dangerous."

"Okay, but I still don't believe he did this to me."

"Oh, come on Tuff. Kirby didn't betray you. He's still your friend."

_"Yeah whatever_." So off they went to go find Kirby.

"This is _unacceptable_!" Dedede said to the NME's sales guy the moment he popped up on screen. The sales guy was confused.

"Is there something wrong with the monster we sent you?" He asked.

"You darn _right_ there's something wrong! That pink puffball is in love with Chuchu and she feels the same way about him!"

"_Aw,_ so the two are in love! How romantic." Dedede angrily pounded his fist on the armrest.

"This is _not_ funny; it's a crisis I tell you a crisis! Look those two can't fall in love and that is final!"

_'Whoa_, take it easy Triple D. Okay they can't fall in love; I hear you."

"I want a monster that'll tear them apart; a monster that'll show Chuchu whose boss."

"Before you do that your highness, why don't you tell Chuchu that she and Kirby can't be together? She's good at taking orders."

"That's _bogus_! That'll never work!"

"How do you know unless you try?"

"I don't, just send a monster over, alright?"

"_Sire,_" Escargoon spoke up. "I think he's right. We should talk to her first and _then_ call for backup if it doesn't go according to plan."

"_Oh_,_ okay_!" DeDeDe shouted in his face. "If it makes you happy!" He looked back at the screen. "We'll be right back."

"Excellent, sire. And I'll be here if it doesn't work and Chuchu might need a little convincing." Dedede turned of the machine and jumped off his chair. He headed for the exit. Escargoon followed.

"Come on Escargoon, time to break Kirby's heart and crush it into a million pieces. I won't have a monster of mine and Kirby in love."

_"Aw, forbidden love_." Escargoon sighed heavenly. "Just like _Romeo and Juliet_."

_"What_? What was that?"

_"Nothing_!"

After they were done eating, Kirby and Chuchu lay on the grass and watched clouds go by.

_"Poyo!"_ Kirby pointed to a bunny shaped cloud.

_ "Chuchu_!" The tiny monster pointed a tentacle at a cloud in shape of a train. Chuchu and Kirby looked at each other, smiled and resumed watching. Other clouds included a fish, a pear and an apple. Kirby wanted to suck up the pear and apple, but realized that they were just clouds. He tried not to think of food in front of Chuchu.

_"Psst, Chuchu!"_ A voice whispered from the bushes. Chuchu looked at the bushes.

_"Chuchu_?" She wondered out loud. She wanted to know where that strange voice was coming from.

_"Chuchu, come here_" The voice whispered again. Chuchu looked at Kirby who was still watching clouds. She got up and snuck in the bushes to find Escargoon and Dedede.

"Hello Chuchu." Escargoon greeted. Chuchu wondered what they were doing here.

_"Chuchu_!" DeDeDe scolded her. "I'm very disappointed in you. You are supposed to get _rid_ of Kirby not build a relationship with him!"

_"Chuchu_!"

_"Look here_, if you don't do as you're told and destroy Kirby, I'll be forced to order up another monster to do the job for you!" Chuchu shook her head frantically.

_"Chuchu, chu_!" Dedede slammed his foot on the ground.

"Then you better get rid of that pink menace!" Dedede yelled. Chuchu sighed, but saluted anyways.

_"'Chuchu_." And with that, Chuchu went back into the bushes to the other side. DeDeDe looked at the snail and bonked him on the head.

"_OW_!" Escargoon shouted. He looked at the king while rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Don't just _stand_ there!" Dedede ordered. "Let's see all the action unfold!"

"You could say 'please', you didn't have to hit. Or even just said something- Or just pointed and grunted…"

"Well, it gives me power over you, and as king, I love power." Escaroon continued rubbing his head, and then the two went to the bushes and watched Kirby and Chuchu, waiting for Chuchu to attack Kirby. Escargoon stopped rubbing his head and watched.

Chuchu was just about to pounce on Kirby when Kirby jumped up after he saw a cloud that looked like his house.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby looked at Chuchu. "_Poyo, poyo_?" Chuchu just stared at Kirby, not understanding what he wanted.

_"Chuchu?"_

_ "Poyo!"_ Kirby took ahold of Chuchu's tentacle and dragged her away from the bushes.

"What is she _doing_?" Dedede demanded. "I told her to get rid of Kirby!" He stood up in anger. "That's _it_, I'm ordering the monster right this instant!" Escargoon stopped him.

_"No, wait_!" He said. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet you majesty. Let's just see where they go."

"Oh, very well." So off they went, following Kirby and Chuchu.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby showed Chuchu his house. Chuchu looked at it in amazement. Kirby then took her inside and they jumped on the bed a few times, both having a blast on it.

_"Poyo!"_

_ "Chuchu!" _

The two bounced so hard that they bumped into each other! They laughed. They then got up and Kirby led her back outside. Kirby then showed the monster the tree that he slept in. Chuchu again, looked in amazement.

_"Chuchu_." Kirby then helped her up the tree so she could sit in the nest. The nest was to her liking. Kirby then helped her back down. They were about to head to the town when Tokkori flew up.

_"Hey buste_r!" Tokkori said to Kirby. "Where were you? You weren't in the tree when I got up to search for my morning breakfast!"

_"Poyo_!" Tokkori then noticed Chuchu.

"Who's this junior, your girlfriend?" Kirby nodded. If Chuchu was not already bright pink she would have turned it with embarrassment. The bird then shook tentacle/wing with her.

"Well, how do you do?" He asked her. "I'm Tokkori, junior's friend. I live in that house with him. I sleep in the bed in there and he sleeps out here in the tree. It may be a weird place to sleep but he manages it pretty well."

_"Chuchu_!" Kirby then took Chuchu's tentacle and they left for the town.

"Okay, have fun you two- And I want you home before dark!" And with that, the bird flew into the house to sleep some more. He was angry that the bed was all messed up.

_"KIRBY!" _

Kirby showed Chuchu all throughout Cappytown. He showed her everything including the police station, Mable's tent (Chuchu was happy about her fortune, about love always finding a way), Chief Kawasaki's (where she hated the food), the gas station, the toys and grocery store and more!

The mayor had just gotten out of his car with his wife carrying groceries when they spotted them.

"Well, _hello_ there Kirby!" The mayor greeted. "I see you found yourself a girlfriend."

_"Poyo_!"

"_Hello there_, I'm Mayor Len Blustergas and this is my wife, Hana." Hana went to them.

_"Hello_." She greeted. She got an orange from the bag and handed it to Chuchu. "Here dear, take this orange as a welcoming gift." Chuchu smiled and took it with pride. Hana smiled.

"You are such a cutie-pie, you know that?"

_"Chuchu_!" Hana looked at Kirby and patted him on the head.

"Good choice Kirby." She said. "She's a keeper all right."

"_Poyo!_"

The mayor and his wife then left for the house. They said goodbye to Kirby and Chuchu. Kirby and Chuchu did the same and then they went to find a spot where they could share the orange.

"_Kirby_!" Tiff shouted to him once they saw him and Chuchu in the shade eating the orange they split up, Kirby stood up. Hints of orange were all over his mouth.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby greeted them.

"Kirby, where have you _been_?" Tuff asked. "We were looking _everywhere_ for you!" Tiff noticed Chuchu.

"So, that's Chuchu I bet."

_"Poyo_!" The star warrior nodded. Chuchu looked up from eating her orange and waved at them.

_"Chuchu_!" She then resumed eating.

"Kirby, we got to talk." Tiff told him. Kirby blinked in confusion.

_"Poyo_?" Tiff dragged him away a bit. Tuff followed. Tiff let go of Kirby when they were a few feet away.

"Listen Kirby," Tiff spoke. "you may not want to hear this, but Chuchu's a monster ordered by DeDeDe in another attempt to get rid of you."

"_Poyo?_"

"You can't hang out with her anymore. She's dangerous." Kirby looked mad. "I'm sorry Kirby, but that the way it is." Tuff then got in front of Kirby's face.

"How can you _betray_ me like this, Kirby?" He demanded. "I thought you were my friend. How can you find love in this…this…_monster_?" Tiff sighed.

_"Tuff_!" She said to her brother. "That's enough!" She then looked at Kirby who was still mad "_Kirby?_ Are you okay?"

The pink star warrior then ran between them to Chuchu.

_ "KIRBY_!" Tiff shouted. "She's dangerous, _come back! KIRBY_!"

But Kirby didn't listen, he just ran to his beloved Chuchu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ "That's_ it!" Tuff huffed. Tiff looked at her brother. "If Kirby wants to betray me and fall in love with that monster of Dedede's then _fine!_ I have plenty of friends. I don't need Kirby! Love stinks and I will not fall for it, never!"

"Tuff for the last time, Kirby didn't _betray_ you! We just need to keep convincing him that she's a monster. Kirby will find out sooner or later."

_ "I DON'T NEED THAT MUSHY GUSHY LOVE STUFF AND I DON'T NEED HIM!"_ Tuff then stormed off.

_"Tuff_!" Tiff sighed, then ran after him. "_Tuff_!"

_"That's it!"_ Dedede shouted from the bushes. "I'm calling Nightmare Enterprises and getting that other monster to get rid of Kirby!"

"Sire, please." Escargoon told him. "Let's try to reason with her one more time." Dedede growled in his throat, then finally gave in.

"Fine, if it makes you happy!"

"Oh _yes_ your majesty, it _does_ make me happy; it _does!"_

Kirby and Chuchu were eating watermelons in the watermelon patch. Escargoon and the king sneaked in the bushes. Chuchu was laughing at how messy Kirby was getting. Kirby saw that Chuchu was getting messy too and laughed as well. Dedede and Escargoon jumped out of the bushes. Kirby and Chuchu looked at them, Dedede was steamed! He pointed a nasty finger at Chuchu.

_"Look here Chuchu_!" He began. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you not doing your job right. You are supposed to _destroy_ Kirby not have him as your boyfriend! If you don't follow orders and destroy him this instant you're going to suffer _severe _consequences!" Chuchu looked mad.

_"Chu_!" She huffed.

_"Hey_, are you even _listening_ to me? I said if you don't destroy him, I'll have to…" Chuchu then spat a watermelon seed at him. She gasped. Dedede got even madder. He wiped the water from his eyes.

"You think that's _funny_, don't ya! _I'll _show ya funny; I'll…"

_ "Poyo_!" Kirby piped up, his voice all muffled up by all the seeds in him. They all looked at Kirby.

"What you got there Kirby? _Ultimate _surrender? You're going to surrender aren't you? Why, that's very kind of you." Kirby shook his head. "_No_? If you're not going to surrender, then what are you…"

Before he could finish, Kirby spat a watermelon seed at him. Dedede and Escargoon looked shocked. So was Chuchu. What was Kirby doing?

Kirby then let out all his seeds. Dedede and Escargoon screamed, slipped and bumped into each other. They managed to get up and dashed off. Kirby looked at Chuchu when done.

_"Poyo, poyo_!" He urged, his voice back to normal. He ate more watermelon and continued spitting out seeds at them. Chuchu looked confused.

"_Chu_?" She then got excited and spat out her seeds. She ate some more and rapid fired. Kirby stopped to watch his beloved.

_"Poyo, poyo_!" He cheered. He ate some more and did the same thing.

Dedede and Escargoon ran and ran, getting hit constantly by the seeds.

"Your Highness!" Escargoon cried. "I don't want to be used for target practice!"

"That's it, I'm ordering my monster!" They ran to the castle.

Kirby and Chuchu laid exhausted when they were done. They looked at each other and laughed. Chuchu smiled at Kirby. Kirby was right, she _did _have fun!

Kirby was leading Chuchu (who was closing her eyes) to a raft that he made (he borrowed the rope from Sir Ebrum and Lady Like).

_"Poyo!"_ Kirby said when they were near the raft in the river. Chuchu opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the raft.

_"Chuchu_!" She was impressed! She then kissed Kirby on the cheek. Kirby blushed. Then Kirby realized something. He forgot to gather tiny sticks to push them through the water. He looked around for some sticks. Surprisingly, he couldn't find any. Chuchu was confused.

_"Chuchu_?" Chuchu wondered out loud. Kirby sighed when he couldn't find any sticks.

_"Poyo!"_

_"Hey Kirby_!" A familiar voice shouted. Kirby and Chuchu looked at whom the voice belonged to. It was Kine! "Need a hand?" He swam to the raft and laughed to himself." Or should I say 'need a fin'? _Get it_? Because I'm a fish?" Kirby brightened up.

_"Poyo_!" Kine looked at Chuchu.

"Who's this Kirby?" The fish wanted to know. "Is she your girlfriend?"

_"Poyo!"_ Kirby went by Chuchu.

"Chuchu." Chuchu told Kine.

"Chuchu, huh? Well, pleasure to meet you. My name's Kine and I'm a good friend of Kirby's, isn't that right Kirby?"

_ "Poyo!"_

"Well, your girlfriend seems lovely Kirby. Good choice!"

_"Poyo_!" Kine looked at the raft then at Kirby and Chuchu.

"Let me guess, you want me to push this as you ride, correct!"

_"Poyo_!" The star warrior nodded.

"Okay, you can count on me!" He went behind the raft. "Hop in you two." Chuchu then looked scared.

"Chuchu." She shivered looking at the water. She flinched. "_Chuchu_!" Kirby cocked his head in surprise.

_"Poyo? Poyo_!" Kirby went to comfort the scared monster. _"Poyo, poyo!"_ Chuchu shook her head.

"_Chuchu, chuchu!"_

"Sounds like your girlfriend is too afraid to go." Kine said. Kirby shook his head and started pushing Chuchu on board. "_No_? Well if you say so."

_"Poyo_!" Kirby reassured Chuchu. He then shouted to Kine to go.

"The S.S. Kirby and Chuchu is underway!" The fish pushed the raft with his nose.

_"Chuchu_!" Chuchu cried out in a panic.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby consoled her. He put an arm around her, which made her calm down and she smiled. She scooted up to him and lay against him. Kirby smiled and the two watched the scenery as they sailed past. Kine stopped to smile.

_"Awe_! Love is so sweet. Wish that were me and Tiffy." He then went back into reality. "Oh right, the raft!" He resumed pushing the raft with his nose.

The sun was setting and Kine was exhausted! He stopped swimming to catch his breath.

"While you two are a happy couple, I'm all pooped out! I need a break and then we can continue, _okay? Okay_?" He looked at the two who were staring into each other's eyes. "Uh guys? Can I take a breather? _Hello, guys_?" He waved his fins at them. He sighed and gave up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, a strong wind rocked the raft moments later. Kirby and Chuchu held on for dear life.

_"Whoa!"_ Kine observed. "_Careful_!" The wind then sent the raft downward.

"Looks like my break is over." Kine said then swam after them. "Wait for me!"

Kirby and Chuchu were having fun! They ran to the edge of the raft and let the air run through them. They were king and queen of the world!

Kine's eyes then suddenly grew wide as he saw what was behind them; they were heading straight towards a waterfall!

"Uh, I hate to spoil your fun." He said. "But, _WATERFALL!"_ Kirby and Chuchu looked out, their eyes widening. They scampered around the whole raft in a panic screaming. Kline quickly tried to swim to the front of the raft to try to push them back, but he got caught in the current. He tried and tried but no matter what, the current was just too strong for him.

_"POYO, POYO!"_ Kirby screamed at the fish.

"I'm _trying!"_ He told him. "But the current's too strong!" He kept on trying. Kirby and Chuchu screamed as they held onto each other for dear life.

Suddenly, the raft bumped into a big rock. The raft broke, sending the two over the waterfall! Kirby grabbed onto the rock and reached for Chuchu but missed her. He looked, Chuchu was heading towards her doom!

"_CHUCHU!"_

"_POYO!" _

_ "Hang on!"_ Kine said. "Kine's coming!" The fish found his strength and shot through the water over the waterfall…and fell and splashed below.

"_CHUCHU_!" Chuchu tried to fly but kept on falling. _"CHUCHU_!"

_"POYO_!" Kirby then got an idea. He took a beep breath and floated to the falling monster. Chuchu landed on his head and Kirby floated to the riverbank. Kine swam after them.

Chuchu rolled off Kirby once on land. They both lay exhausted, breathing heavily. They grabbed each other's hands and smiled. They were both glad they were safe and sound. Kine sighed in relief from the water.

"Well, I guess the raft ride's over." He said.

"Your Majesty," Escargoon told him as he sat in his throne. "Why don't you try again? Didn't you hear the saying "three times the charm?"

"You know I can't count that high!" Dedede said.

_"Yeah_." Escargoon agreed sarcastically. "You count to only two and you complain _that's_ too much."

_"Quiet_ as I order my monster." The king pressed the button and his ordering machine opened up. The sales guy appeared on screen.

"Hello sire," He greeted. "Are you ready to order your monster?"

"You got _that_ right; I tried two times and both times ended miserably." The sales guy looked confused.

_"Two_ times?" He asked. "But sire, why don't you try one more time? Haven't you heard the saying 'three times the charm'"?

"I tried to tell him," Escargoon said to him. "but did he listen? No _way Jose!" _The king got mad and bonked Escargoon on the head. The king shot a look at the sales guy on the screen.

"Three's too high to count for me, you know that! Now order me a monster _now!"_

"Okay, I just need you to pay me mon…"

_"YOU'LL GET YOUR STINKIN' MONEY! JUST SEND ME A MONSTER THIS INSTANT!"_

"Okay Triple D, whatever you say."

The monster ordering service was now underway. There was a bright flash, and then appeared a cupid like monster. Only this cupid was purple, had bat-like wings, fangs and instead of a bag of arrows, he had a bag of spikes. His hair was all spiky. He laughed sinisterly. Escargoon flinched.

_"Yikes_!" He cried. "_Boy_ is that grin _creepy_!"

"Triple D," The sales guy began. "Meet LoveX" Dedede got up from his throne to have a look. Escargoon followed.

"_LoveX, huh?_ And how will this monster get rid of Kirby?"

"A shot from LoveX's spikes will make the victim loathe the first thing it sees."

_"All right!_ So a shot in the butt will make Chuchu no longer in love with Kirby and get rid of him?" The sales guy nodded.

_"Exacto Mondo _my king!"

"This monster may be exactly what I needed!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Your Highness. Now when are you going to send us that money?"

"All in good time." Before the sales guy could respond, Dedede turned off the screen. The ordering machine went back to the ground.

"Pretty soon that puffball's heart is going to break into a million pieces as Chuchu will dump him hard!" With that Dedede laughed evilly as so did LoveX with his creepy grin of his.

"That grin is still creeping me out." Escargoon said.

"_Shut up!" _The king shouted and laughed some more.

Chuchu and Kirby sat under a tree and looked at the night sky. They then grew tired and went to sleep under the tree.

_"Okay_," Tiff told their friends when they were sitting under the shade of a tree the next morning. She had her copy of _Snow Sparkle and the Seven Lawn Gnomes_. "Are you ready to hear the story again?"

"_Tiff_?" Honey asked. "Where's Kirby, shouldn't he be here?"

_"Yeah_!" Spikehead added. "Kirby's always here when we do stuff together."

"Not today." Tiff told them opening to the first page. "Now once upon a time…"

"Where is he then?" Iro interrupted. "It's not like him skipping on us like this, so where's is he?"

_"Yeah_!" Honey, Fololo, Falala and Spikehead said. "Where is he?" Tiff sighed.

"Kirby is…"

"Kirby has betrayed us and found love in one of Dedede's monsters!" Tuff blurted. They all looked at him. "He thinks he's too good for us anymore and ditched us for someone better, that monster!" Tiff had enough! She put the book down by her bag, stood up and looked at her brother.

_"Tuff!"_ She started. "I am sick and tired of hearing you say that Kirby abounded us! Kirby's our friend! He'll never ditch us like that!

"Then why isn't he hanging out with us, _huh_? Why don't you explain _that_?"

"He's just…" Then something caught Tiff's eye. Dedede's car drove past.

_"Well_? Just _what?_"

_"Dedede!"_

_ "What?"_

"Come on; let's see what antic he's up to this time!" She ran after the car. Tuff, Iro and Spikehead followed her.

They hid behind a tree outside of town where they saw Dedede and Escargoon hop out of the car in front of where Chuchu was sleeping. Kirby has gotten up early to get some apples and a flower for Chuchu.

_"Shhhh_!" Tiff told her friends and brother. She then looked back as Dedede opened the container. LoveX flew out. He laughed sinisterly.

"What's _that?_" Tuff wanted to know. "It looks like Cupid only it's not!" Tiff and her friends hushed him.

_ "Shhh!"_ They warned. "_Quiet!"_ They looked back out.

"Alright LoveX," Dedede said. "You know what to do!" LoveX laughed sinisterly again and flew to a sleepy Chuchu. He took out a spike and threw it at Chuchu. Chuchu awoke with a start as it hit her. LoveX darted back to where King Dedede and Escargoon were.

_"Chuchu_?" She asked herself. She looked around. "_Chuchu_?"

Just then, Kirby rushed in with the apples a flower in his hand. Chuchu looked mad at the sight of Kirby.

_"Awe, Kirby_." Dedede said as he ran past. "Right on cue, now the show can officially begin." Kirby put the apples on the ground.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby said happily as he handed the flower to Chuchu. "_Poyo!"_ Chuchu then knocked the flower away, Kirby retrieved it and tried again, only to have it knocked away by Chuchu again. Kirby looked at her, confused.

_"Poyo_?" Chuchu then slapped Kirby hard on the check. Kirby rubbed at it. "_Poyo_?" Chuchu hit him again making Kirby stumble backward. "_Poyo_?"

_"Ha!"_ Dedede laughed as he popped out. He pointed a nasty finger at Kirby. "Consider yourself dumped Kirby cause your girlfriend no longer loves you!" Kirby gasped. He jumped up and shook his head in disbelief.

_"Poyo, poyo_!"

"Face it Kirby, your girlfriend now _hates _you! She's now your enemy and is now going to destroy you!" Kirby shook his head in disbelief again. He looked at Chuchu. He grabbed one of the apples.

_ "Poyo, poyo!"_ He said, handing it to her. Chuchu then tackled him, making him fall back on the ground., dropping the apple. Dedede laughed. He tried again, apple by apple, only to get tackled to the ground again. Dedede, Escargoon and LoveX laughed each time.

"Look how he tries so hard every time!" The snail said. "How _pathetic!_"

"I _know_!" Dedede agreed. "Love hurts!" They laughed and laughed.

On the last attempt, Kirby looked at Chuchu. The star warrior looked like he might cry.

"Poor Kirby." Falala observed from behind then tree.

_"Yeah."_ Fololo agreed. "Getting dumped by your girlfriend like that. It's just so sad."

Kirby then stood up and ran towards his house, fighting back tears as Dedede, LoveX and Escargoon laughed and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"There_ you are!" Tokkori squawked. He flew to the sad Kirby. "Where were you? I had to search everywhere for you because you failed to come home!" Kirby didn't answer. "Tell me Junior! Why didn't you come home?"

_"Poyo_." Kirby said in melancholy. Tokkori lifted an eyebrow.

"Something' wrong Junior?"

"Poyo."

"Come on! What happened? You can tell me! Did something happen between you and your girlfriend?"

_"Poyo_."

"Junior, what happened?" Kirby burst out crying.

_"Awe_, Kirby! It's all right. No need to cry." Kirby then ran into the house.

_ "Kirby_!" Kirby slammed the door behind him. Tokkori, for the first time, felt sorry as he heard the star warrior cr y and cry.

_"Kirby_!" Tiff called. She and her friends were by the water looking for Kirby. _"Kirby!" _

_"Kirby_!" Falala shouted. "Where are you Kirby?"

Tiff was about to call again when a voice greeted them.

_"Hey Tiff!_" They all looked at the voice's source. It was Kine, who waved to them.

_"Kine_!" Tiff said. "Have you seen Kirby?" Kine shook his head.

"Not since last night with his girlfriend."

"Okay, thanks Kine!" With that, she, her friends and brother went on. Kine continued with his swim.

_"Tokkori_!" Tiff called as soon as she saw him in front of his house. "Have you seen Kirby?"

"Yeah." The bird answered. ""He's in the house crying his heart out."

"Okay, thanks!" They went into the house. They froze at the sight. Just as Tokkori had said, Kirby was crying. The bed was all wet with his tears.

"_Oh Kirby_." Tiff consoled the sad star warrior. "There, there it's all right. She was a monster anyway."

"You'll find another love." Spikehead told him.

"But none probably as special as Chuchu was to Kirby." Fololo pointed out.

"Yeah," Falala agreed. "Chuchu was something special."

"Oh." Spikehead then looked ashamed. "Sorry."

"Cheer up Kirby." Honey said to him.

"She was a monster anyway." Iro told him. "So this is for the best I guess."

Kirby shook his head.

"_Poyo, poyo_." He sobbed. Tiff then realized something.

"You _do_ love her don't you?" The star warrior nodded sadly.

_"Oh Kirby_." Tuff then got in front of Kirby's face.

"You _deserve_ this Kirby!" Tuff yelled. Kirby looked at him, confused.

_"Poyo_?" Tiff shook her head in her hand.

"_Tuff_!" She moaned. "Please, don't make things worse."

"You were my friend!" Tuff snapped. "We did everything together! But since she came along, you have been spending more time with her and less time with me, your friend, your _real_ friend! How can you betray me Kirby? How can you betray me for this…this _monster_?" Kirby grew mad.

"Well, _be_ that way!" Tuff crossed his arms to his chest. "If you want to hang out with Chuchu, I guess we're not friends anymore!" Kirby tried to console him.

_ "Poyo, poyo!"_

_"No!_ Don't try to comfort me! You're _not _my friend anymore!"

_"Poyo, poyo!" _Evil laughter then was heard. They all looked. It was King Dedede, Escargoon and LoveX. Chuchu was beside them. Kirby looked cheerful as soon as he saw Chuchu.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby hopped in front of her. _"Poyo, poyo_!" Chuchu turned her head madly.

"_Chu!"_

_"Poyo, poyo_!" Chuchu attacked him.

_"Poyo?"_

"You still don't get it, do you Kirby?" Dedede said. "Chuchu _dumped_ you, she no longer loves you!" Kirby shook his head in disbelief. Dedede sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He looked at Chuchu.

"Chuchu, attack him!" Chuchu obeyed and attacked Kirby. Tiff and her friends gasped, except Tuff who was still mad.

_"KIRBY_!" They shouted.

_"Poyo, poyo_!" Chuchu attacked him again. Kirby then thought this was a game and ran as Chuchu chased him. Dedede looked mad.

"_Chuchu_!" He shouted. "This is not a game of cat and mouse! Destroy him already!"

Tiff put her hand on her head again.

_"Oh Kirby!"_ She moaned. Escargoon then whispered something to the king. Dedede nodded. "That's a good idea Escargoon, I'm so glad I thought of it."

_ "Yeah!" _Escargoon sighed with an eye roll. "We're all so glad that _you_ thought of it!" Dedede pointed a nasty finger at Tiff, Tuff and friends.

See them LoveX? I want you to fire your spikes at them so they'll destroy Kirby! Got it?" LoveX nodded and fired at he kids. They screamed as they ran. LoveX chased after them, firing as they dodged each time. Kirby ran after them. Dedede and Escargoon followed in the car. Chuchu followed.

The kids ran to a dead end in front of the river. They looked and all screamed as LoveX fired.

Kirby slid between them.

_"Kirby_!" Tiff cried, happily. She then looked at the oncoming spikes. "Kirby, suck them up!"

Determined, the star warrior obeyed. The spikes flew in Kirby's mouth. He closed his mouth when done. He then jumped in the air and transformed into…_Needle Kirby!_

The gang cheered except Tuff.

_"Go Needle Kirby!"_ Falala cheered.

_"Poyo_!" Needle Kirby fired and fired. LoveX flew, missing Needle Kirby's needles. Tiff sighed.

"This is _not_ going anywhere." She then called. "_Kabu, send the warpstar_!"

_"Warpstar_!" Kabu boomed from Kabu Canyon. Kirby's warpstar zoomed out of his mouth.

_"KIRBY_" Tiff shouted to him as soon as she saw the warpstar. Needle Kirby looked at her. "Jump on it!"

Needle Kirby nodded and jumped on. He flew after LoveX, rapid firing. LoveX dodged each time.

_"TUFF!"_ They all screamed, except Kirby. LoveX fired. Tuff backed up.

Unfortunatly, Tuff backed up too far and fell off! Kirby's friends all screamed again. LoveX, Escargoon and King Dedede all laughed.

Kirby flew down. Before Tuff could splash in the river, he landed on the warpstar. Their friends all cheered as they flew back up. The bad guys stopped laughing. Dedede was now furious!

As soon as Tuff was on the ground, Tiff ran up and hugged him.

_"Oh Tuff_!" She cried. "Thank _goodness_ you're safe! I thought I lost you!"

"It's okay!" He told her. "I'm fine." Tiff was so excited that she kissed him. Tuff looked disgusted and shoved her off.

"_Tiff!"_ He complained. "You're turning to _mom!_" The gang all giggled.

"Tuff, you're my little brother. I'm just glad you're safe." Tuff smiled.

Kirby was happy that he saved Tuff. He then paid attention to LoveX with a look of determination on his face.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby said. He then fired his needles at LoveX.

_"LoveX_!" LoveX said. He fired his spikes. The needles and spikes cancelled each other out.

LoveX fired and fired. The spikes hit the warpstar and Kirby fell off, transforming into his usual self. LoveX fired.

_"RUN KIRBY_!" Tiff called. Kirby looked up at the oncoming spikes.

_"POYO_!" Kirby jumped up and ran to a dead end in front of a rocky wall. Kirby looked at LoveX.

LoveX laughed his sinister laugh and then fired with his bow.

_ "KIRBY_!" His friends screamed. Chuchu looked worried.

"This is it!" Dedede announced. "Kirby is about to be kaput any moment now!"

_ "Chuchu_." She whimpered. She then looked determined. She knew what she had to do.

_"Poyo!_" Kirby shielded himself, waiting for the spikes to hit. To his surprise, they didn't.

_"Tiff, look_!" Kirby heard Tuff shout.

Kirby looked at the spikes as well. Chuchu has kicked the spikes away.

"_Poyo_!" The star warrior exclaimed happily. Chuchu then shot a look at LoveX. LoveX backed away and laughed nervously.

"_Chuchu!_" With a mighty leap, Chuchu kicked LoveX into a tree. She then slapped him in midair with her tentacles . She kicked him in the chin and kicked him into the air. LoveX then exploded right then and there.

Everyone cheered.

_"NOOOOO!"_ Dedede screamed. "My monster beat my monster." He then looked angry. He shot a look at Chuchu.

_"Chuchu_!" He ordered. "Destroy Kirby now!" Chuchu shook her head and kissed Kirby on the cheek. This made Dedede angrier.

"Do it _NOW_!" Chuchu still shook her head. "Pretty please?" Again, Chuchu shook her head.

_ "UGH! Why_ won't you get rid of Kirby?" Kirby's friends laughed. Dedede was angry at this.

"Why are you all laughing at me?" He commanded. They stopped.

"They're in love." Tiff told him. "And you can't mess with true love, everyone knows that." She looked at Kirby. "_Right_, Kirby?"

_ "Poyo!_" Kirby agreed with a nod.

"Don't mess with true love, _eh_? Well, you just watch me!" He jumped in his car "I can mess with love if I want, I'm the king! You hear me, I'm the kin…" Chuchu kicked the king in the mouth! Escargoon giggled until Dedede shot him a look, which forced him to stop.

"I'll be back!" He threatened and then drove back to the castle. Tiff went up to Kirby and Chuchu.

"Well, Kirby." She began. Kirby and Chuchu looked at her. "You and Chuchu make such a lovely couple. I'm sorry I didn't see that before. You two were made for each other! You should be proud."

_"Poyo!" _

"And I'm sorry too." Tuff apologized. They looked at him. "I was a jerk and also kind of jealous. I should've known you would never abandon me. You're my friend and always will be no matter what." Kirby nodded.

_"Poyo, poyo_." He kissed Chuichu. Chuchu kissed back.

"And they lived happily ever after." Tiff concluded and closed her book, entitled _Romance in Dreamland_. It was a few weeks later. She and her friends sat in front of a shady tree in the sunset.

"Well, did you like it?" She asked.

_"YES_!" Her friends all said at once.

"It was so real and all so _romantic!"_ Falala said.

_"Yeah_!" Fololo added. "Two star crossed lovers where their love is forbidden. What a story!"

"You nailed it down perfectly sis." Tuff told her.

"Why thank you Tuff." Tiff said. "That's very kind of you to say." Tuff gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't mention it. You deserve it." Tiff smiled at her brother.

"I liked that I was in it." Iro stated.

"_We_ were _all i_n it!" Spikehead reminded him. "Even that fish who once thought he could be Tiff's boyfriend."

"Oh, _yeah_!"

"Can you read it again?" Honey asked. Tiff shook her head and put the book away in her bag.

"It's getting late." She told her. "Tomorrow, okay?" Honey looked disappointed.

_"Oh okay_."

"Why don't you ask the stars of the story?" Tuff suggested.

"Good idea." Tiff looked around. Kirby and Chuchu were nowhere in sight. "Hey, where are Kirby and Chuchu?"

Kirby and Chuchu were sitting on the grass on the other side, waiting for the sunset to go down.

_"Poyo!"_

_ "Chuchu_!" The two smiled and held hands as they watched the sun go behind the trees.


End file.
